


Draco loves Harry and Harry loves Weasleys

by nolajax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry's First Times, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Sexuality, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolajax/pseuds/nolajax
Summary: "Potter.  Why am I being stared at by a Weasley that's wearing bright orange pajamas?" Draco's calm pretentious voice rouses him from sleep. Harry grumbles. He tries to open his eyes, but the bright light from the window is too much, and he's hungover. His head is pounding, and he's reasonably sure a Hippogriff died in his mouth. "You were in charge of wards.  I was in charge of whiskey."Harry snickers, "Be thankful it's not one of the Weasleys who'd have crawled in here with us.""Too true. Though I can think of one, I'd want to crawl in here with us.  Definitely not that one, though."Harry burst out laughing. "Hankering for a visit to Romania?""Dragons are always in need of proper handling Potter," Draco says with an air of arrogance that just makes Harry laugh harder. "I'm going to the loo, send him off."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	1. Harry Loves Weasleys

"Potter. Why am I being stared at by a Weasley that's wearing bright orange pajamas?" Harry hears Draco drawl in his calm pretentious voice.

Harry grumbles sleepily. He tries to open his eyes, but the bright light from the window is too much, and he's hungover. His head is pounding, and he's reasonably sure a Hippogriff died in his mouth. "You were in charge of wards. I was in charge of whiskey. Pajamas cause it's Sunday. They're Cannons orange."

Draco groans. "Ugh. Does he know it clashes with his hair? Use that sickeningly powerful magic of yours to accio up a hangover potion from the kitchen."

Harry snickers. He reaches up to grab the two vials that have just flown up the stairs and into his hand.

"Here," Harry says as he passes one to Draco. "Pretty sure he doesn't give a damn if he clashes love."

Harry sits up on his elbows to uncork and drink his potion. The relief is immediate. His headache is gone, his nausea is gone, and his energy returned. "Ugh. That's vile. Why do you insist on making them taste like licorice?"

"They work better like this, and there's nothing wrong with licorice. Your taste buds are plebian."

"Your potions definitely work better. The apothecary's potions are crap even if they do taste better."

"Weasley's still dumbstruck Potter."

"Bugger." Harry turns to look at Ron properly for the first time since he was woken up by Draco's voice.

Ron's standing near the bed, he hasn't spoken, he's just frozen there.

Harry snickers, "Be thankful it's not one of the Weasleys who'd have crawled in here with us."

"Too true. Though I can think of one, I'd want to crawl in here with us. Definitely not that one, though."

Harry burst out laughing. "Hankering for a visit to Romania?"

"Dragons are always in need of proper handling Potter," Draco says with an air of arrogance that just makes Harry laugh harder. "I'm going to the loo, send him off."

"Oi. Ron. Go back to the kitchen, we'll be down in a minute."

Ron still stands frozen. 

Draco rolls his eyes, "Fuck his sensibilities, I'm getting up anyway," he says as he throws the last bit of sheet off him and stands up and heads off to the loo.

Ron manages to make a "meep" sound and turns his head.

Harry pulls out his authoritative Head Auror voice, "Ron go down to the kitchen."

Ron just turns on his heels and walks swiftly from the room.

When Draco walks back into the bedroom, Harry is already pulling on a pair of green satin pajama bottoms. He passes a matching pair in midnight blue to Draco, who slides them up his slender hips. Harry's watching with an undeniable hunger in his eyes. "Breakfast downstairs first. Then I'm bringing you back up here for second breakfast," Harry says with a leer.

"Works for me. Shirt?"

"But it will be so much more fun tormenting Ron without one."

"I'm not having breakfast with the Undersecretary to the Minister while shirtless Harry Potter."

"You're no fun," Harry says with a fake pout. He summons t-shirts for himself, and Draco then heads toward the stairs.

Draco's right behind him, "You were singing a completely different tune last night," Draco says as he reaches out, snagging Harry by the waist and pulling him into his body before he hits the first step. Harry's only got his shirt over his neck and one arm halfway in when Draco grabs him. Harry's still warm from sleep and melts into Draco's embrace. Harry turns in his arms and puts his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him down into a slow, gentle kiss. Draco's managed to get his arms through his shirt but hadn't pulled it down all the way yet. The flat planes of Draco's stomach rub against Harry's toned abs. Harry deepens the kiss then pulls away with a growl.

Harry leans back for a moment to look at Draco, "Hermione, or Granger, in my kitchen for breakfast. No titles, okay?"

Draco smiles at Harry, "Of course love. Whatever you want."

"I like it when you give me everything I want," Harry pulls Draco's lips back to his and apparates them directly outside the kitchen door.

"Show off."

"It's your fault," Harry laughs, "You make me giddy like a teenager. I like being happy."

"I like seeing you happy. And you make me happy too." Draco reaches for Harry's hand and interlaces their fingers. Harry pulls their joined hands up, kisses the back of Draco's hand, and then walks them into the kitchen. Hermione and Ron are already at the table in their usual seats. Hermione has already poured tea for herself and Ron, and she's pouring Harry's coffee as they walk into the room. 

"Morning 'Mione," Harry says with sickening cheer. Harry stops to plant a kiss on her hair before heading to his seat.

Hermione's not in real pajamas, but she's still more casually dressed than Draco's used to seeing her in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt.

"Good morning Hermione. Weasley." Draco says as he continues around to the other side of Harry before sitting across from Ron.

"Morning, Harry, Draco." Hermione's already floating a giant mug of coffee in front of Harry. "Tea Draco?"

"Yes, please."

Hermione waves her wand and a new cup of tea pours itself, the proper amount of milk and sugar is stirred in, then the cup floats directly in front of him, waiting patiently for him to grab it from the air.

He takes a sip and sighs. "Perfect as always, Granger."

Hermione smiles, and Ron speaks for the first time since he arrived in their room upstairs.

"'Mione. Why do you know how Malfoy takes his tea?"

Hermione laughs. "Really, Ron, that's what got you talking?" Harry's also laughing now, and Draco's clearly smiling around his cup.

"Malfoy. Tea. Why?"

"Harry, I think you broke your friend," Draco snickers.

"Again I say, wards were you, whiskey was me. Speaking of which, in all seriousness, can't you make me hangover potions that don't taste like licorice."

"Feed me Potter, and I'll consider taking the time to develop a whole new formula just to appease your delicate taste buds."

Harry calls for Kreacher and asks for breakfast to be served.

"Seriously? That's possible?"

"Of course, it's possible. What kind of hack Potions Master do you take me for?" Harry laughs as breakfast appears in front of everyone. "Don't you dare tell Severus' portrait though, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Secret's safe with me. Tuck in. Ron, 'Mione has meetings with Draco at least 3 times a week in her office for the past several years, of course, she knows how he takes his tea."

Ron's still silent but does begin eating his breakfast. Food seems to wake Ron's brain up because after he's halfway through his first plate, he looks to finally be able to join the conversation that Harry, Draco, and Hermione are having.

"Um, sorry for that, guys. It was a bit of a shock."

"It's not the first time you've shown up for Sunday breakfast to naked men in my bed," Harry says with a laugh.

"At least I was sure you knew this one's name," Ron says with a snicker.

"Oi. That only happened twice, you git."

Draco turns to look at Harry with an amused look and a raised eyebrow.

Harry sighs, "The ginger waiter and the valet."

"The hot dumb one, or the funny one."

"The funny one stayed for breakfast, his name was Bryan and managed to hold a conversation with these two and George. I put the hot dumb one out as soon as I was conscious," Harry says with a look of disgust. "Unless he had volunteered to blow me during breakfast to keep his mouth occupied, he needed to be gone before he started talking again."  
Draco snickers, "That did turn out to be about all his mouth was good for."

Hermione looks over at the pair with amusement. "Well, Draco, I'm pleased you finally decided to grace us with your presence at Sunday breakfast, instead running off to hide."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "How long have you known, Hermione?"

The look on her face at his question told Harry he was not going to appreciate her answer, but that she thought it would be hilarious. She waited for Draco to take a sip of his tea before saying, "Sixth year."

Draco spluttered his tea, while Harry picked up a strawberry from his plate and threw it at Hermione. Ron reached up and snatched the strawberry before it could hit his wife.

"Still have your keeper skills, I see. Good catch," said Draco

"Er. Thanks," Ron said as he ate the strawberry.

"Recently, Hermione. Recently." Harry said with a laugh, "When'd you figure it out?"

"The orphanage gala," Hermione said with a smug look.

"That was two months ago 'Mione, why didn't you warn me?"

"Where's the fun in that? I've been waiting for today for a long time," Hermione said, looking very pleased with herself. Ron just scowled at his wife and turned back to his food.

Draco chuckled and looked over at Harry, "Told you she'd figure it out first. You owe me 50 galleons.""

"Yes, yes, Hermione's brilliant. I'm not arguing that. But how?"

"The 'ginger waiter.' Ron found him in Harry's bed the next morning. He didn't come down for breakfast, but when Ron described him, I knew."

"Wait, how'd that tell you anything?" Ron asked with confusion.

"Harry didn't pull him that night, Draco did." Ron still looks confused. "The man left the party with Draco and yet was with Harry the next morning. Logic says all three were here at some point. Otherwise, a random stranger had the luck of bedding number one and number two on Witch Weekly's Hottest Bachelor's List on the same night? Not likely.

Harry just smiled. "Does nothing get past you, Hermione?"

"I don't see everything, Harry. But I have been watching after you since we were eleven," Hermione reached out across the table, and Harry took her hand. "That hasn't changed as we've gotten older. I don't care that you're a ridiculously powerful wizard or a very talented Auror. To me, you'll always be my dearest friend who all the crazy things happen to. I'll always be watching for your best interests and for when you need my help."

"I love you for taking care of me, 'Mione. Thank you."

"I still don't understand. That was two months ago, so if they've been together, how come I keep finding other men in his bed on Sundays, but never him?"

"The wards," Harry says with a soft smile.

"Harry, I can apparate and floo through your wards."

"When Draco started spending the night, I turn the arrival alert back on. I don't use it because I don't worry about the two of you being in my house while I'm vulnerable, and no one else has access. The alert gives Draco time to head out, or get under my cloak before you made it up the stairs."

"Why hide, though? It's not like Malfoy, and I haven't worked through most of our issues by now. Do you still not trust me to react well?"

"It wasn't really about hiding from you, Ron. I promise that. I knew you'd be okay, and support me."  
"In the beginning, we decided to keep things quiet so we'd have some time to ourselves. It's not like the two of us, hell the four of us, ever have a break from the press. We only wanted to hide it from the world for a bit, not our friends. But the first morning he was here, and you came in, he was in the loo. We decided we didn't want you to find out that way and wanted to tell you both first. Then it sort of became a game to see how long we could keep things under wraps."  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I don't trust you. I trust you with my life, and to stand by me no matter what."

"We're good, Harry. But you realize I still found out that way, just two months later?"

"True, but we were alone this morning, no strangers to meet," Harry said with a smirk, "And asleep, you didn't even get a show."

Ron's face lost all its color. "I just realized what you were talking about up there. Merlin. Which Weasleys would have climbed in the bed, Harry? Just how many Weasley's have you buggered?"

Hermione exclaims, "Ron, you can't just ask that." 

Harry laughs, "It's okay 'Mione. He can ask, though he can probably figure it out on his own if he thinks about it."

Harry pauses, letting Ron think for a moment while he takes a sip of his coffee, "Though, the list who'd have climbed in bed with us, and the list I've buggered aren't identical."

Ron's face turns bright red.

Draco burst out laughing. "Harry, stop torturing Weasley."

Harry turns and pouts, "But riling him up is so much fun."

Harry starts to speak, but Hermione cuts him off, "Wait, I want to figure this out on my own first." Ron just looks at his wife in horror. "What? C'mon, we can figure it out, Ron. Help me think."

Ron sighs, "Fine."

Hermione, "Okay, let's figure this out. How many out of the seven?" 

"Six 'Mione. Six. I am not on either list, nor will I ever be."

Harry nods, "Four already have, three are willing." Both sets of eyes across the table from Harry go wide, and he can see the thinking going through both of their brains.

Harry looks at Draco to see the amused look on his face while his oldest friends are thinking. Draco mouths, "Hermione," at Harry to which Harry mouths back, "Ron."

Ron gets there first, "Charlie, Ginny, Fred, and George. Then Charlie, Ginny, and Bill."

"I love you, Ron," Harry smirks at Draco, "Told you."

Hermione, "How did you figure that out so fast?"

"He's the strategist 'Mione. You're observations and spells, Ron strategizes our information, then I execute. That's how we work."

Hermione, "Teach us then, oh wise strategist, how did you put that together?"

Ron, "It was easy. Eliminating me and Percy from the beginning just leaves five Weasleys.  
Everyone wants Charlie. And Charlie always likes fun. That's a no brainer. So, he's on both lists.  
Harry prefers men, but he's not entirely adverse to women. Ginny and Harry parted amicably, and I've seen them check out men together, they usually agree. So if Harry finds Malfoy attractive, it's likely Ginny will too. Thus, both lists.  
Figuring out the last three took a second, but the twins tip the scales. It had to be Fred and George were with Harry in the past, because it would never have been just one of them. That also tells me it wasn't going to be George on the future list because neither he nor Harry would try the dynamic again without Fred. It would be too painful.  
Process of elimination puts Bill is on the 'willing' list, but I haven't the foggiest idea why."  
Hermione chimes in, "Charlie and Gin I understand, but the twins Harry? While we were still in school? And yes, please do explain Bill too."

"Do you really want to know?"

"I don't want the details of who's bits went where but I'd like to understand how that happened," Ron says, "And I cant wrap my head around Bill. I can't imagine you're okay with cheating."

"Not okay with cheating. That would never happen. Bill's happy with Fleur, but Fleur has given him a free pass with me, which I have no doubt she'd extend to Draco if I asked nicely." Harry puts his hand up, "Before you ask anything else. It's not my story to tell, and I'd rather you never even mention that you know that much."

Both Hermione and Ron nod. "Good enough. And the twins?"

Harry sighs. "Sixth year was rough for me. I was dealing with the guilt of Sirius. I was basically stalking Draco, and you both kept pointing out that I was obsessed with him, but I knew I had feelings for Ginny. That was confusing, and I wasn't sure of anything. Life felt like it was falling apart. Dumbledore had just dumped the weight of the world on my shoulders. I was a mess."  
"I was the silent investor in their shop, so the twins and I owled regularly about the business. One of the letters I sent back made them worry about me, so they snuck into the castle through the Shack to check on me."  
"We ended up in the Room of Requirement with a bottle of firewhiskey and a whole bunch of questions. They made me an offer to see what I really thought about boys, in a safe situation, with people I trust, who'd never go to the press, and who'd never make me feel bad about myself whatever the outcome."

"I don't think I've ever realized how close you were to the two of them," said Ron. "But it makes sense.

"There was never any romantic attachment with them, we never dated or anything of the like. But the twins helped me in ways the two of you couldn't. The three of us were in the war together, from the beginning to the end. I mean, we became friends trying to escape a Mountain Troll at the age of eleven for Merlin's sake. We were never going to be typical. The twins were touched by the war too, but they were still mostly carefree. They were able to be my friends, without all the baggage and weight. I could feel like a normal kid when I hung out with them, even if it were only for a few minutes."

"That conversation got heavy fast," Draco said.

"Sorry, love, that tends to happen around me," Harry said with a warm smile. He reached over to Draco and took his hand, pulling Draco's hand into his lap. "And it sounds heavy, but Fred and George were a bright spot for me. A little normalcy in a sea of strange. I wouldn't change that for the world."

Hermione broke the tension, "Do tell us about Charlie now Harry. I'm sure that story will be both hot and uplifting."

Draco, Harry, and Hermione laughed while Ron groaned.

"You really want to know?"

"Oh, yes. Please feel free to use many details," Hermione said with a grin.

"Happily, let's go to the drawing-room and more comfortable seats first."

"Malfoy, care for a game of chess? I really don't want to hear this."

"Works for me Weasley, I've heard the story already. Watched it in a Pensieve actually." 

Ron spluttered. "Harry James Potter, I can't believe you'd violate someone's privacy like that!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley," Harry replies sarcastically. "I did nothing of the kind. I asked Charlie's permission first. He thought the idea was hot. I had to send him the memory of what Draco and I got up to after watching it. Come to think of it. I still haven't been sent that one back. We may need to go pick it up in person, Draco."

"Anytime you want Harry. I'm all yours." Draco leaned in for a kiss.

Ron groans as they walk into the drawing-room. "C'mon Malfoy, time for chess. I'm at my limit for talking about sex with Weasley's for the day." Draco just laughs and heads for the chess table.

Once Ron and Draco are settled into their chess game, Hermione sits on the plush sofa pulling her legs up under her. She waves her wand, putting up a mild privacy charm. "There, we'll still be able to hear each other if we speak directly, but Ron won't have to hear any of the sordid details that I'm going to beg you for."

Harry smiled, "You're a bit eager to hear about your brother-in-law there, aren't you."

"Oh, hush you. There's no denying Charlie's the sexiest of the Weasley boys, and you're hot. I'm perfectly happy with my Weasley of choice, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate beautiful things. Now spill."

"It was the night of my seventeenth birthday dinner. That noise we heard downstairs before we tucked in was Charlie. After Ron started snoring, I couldn't fall asleep, so I went downstairs. Charlie was in the kitchen with a glass of firewhiskey. He poured me one. We talked then, the first time we actually talked properly y' know. The talking wasn't deep. We talked quidditch or dragons. Nothing heavy. It got a bit quiet, then I looked up and made eye contact with Charlie and told him I was scared to fucking death of failing everyone. We'd gotten about halfway through the bottle at this point, and then we heard a noise on the stairs. Charlie grabbed my hand, and we went to Arthur's shed so we could finish talking."

"We sat on the floor next to each other, backs against the wall, legs stretched in front of us. We were so close to each other there was no space between us from shoulder to ankle. The firewhiskey, Charlie's personality, the heat from his body. He took a swallow from the bottle, then passed it to me. While I took a swallow, Charlie looked at me and told me that he was afraid every day. I turned to look up at him, thinking he was taking the piss, but his face was so sincere. He made eye contact with me and repeated, "I'm fucking scared every day Harry. Talk to me." So I did. 

It all just flowed from me. Everything. My fear of failing everyone. About worrying about getting someone in his family killed, getting you killed. The guilt of Sirius, Dumbledore, all of the deaths. The anger about Snape taking Dumbledore from me. This job that Dumbledore dumped on a 16-year old that I didn't fucking even know where to start with. That I had to solve the mystery, or people were going to keep dying until I lost everyone. Charlie put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. We stopped talking at that point for a minute and just passed the bottle back and forth a few more times."

"And you're right, Hermione, he's so fucking hot. I kept watching his arms while we passed the bottle.  
The muscles in his forearms? They flexed whenever he moved his hands, and you just knew how fucking secure his arms would feel around you. And his thighs? Merlin Hermione. He was wearing jeans, and they were so fucking tight across his thighs. I couldn't stop staring. I couldn't stop imagining how hard he could take me with legs that strong. Oh my. I was so distracted. And I was trashed. I handed him the bottle and turned to look up at his face. His hand brushed over mine on the bottle, I felt the roughness of his hands, and I was done. I just leaned over and kissed him." 

"He gently pulled me away from him with the arm around my shoulder and looked at me. I expected him to tell me all the reasons we couldn't. Instead, he just said what would happen if we did, and it was my call."

He looked me in the eye and said, "Harry, I don't do relationships. Ever. With anyone." I went to talk, and he cut me off. "I know you and Ginny broke it off. But I also know my little sister's in love with you. Do you even like women?" 

"Both. I like both."

"Good. I didn't think you'd string her along, but I needed to be sure."

"If you want a night to forget about it all. I'll give you that. I can make your body sing, and you can forget your name, if only for a bit. But you can never hurt my sister with this, Harry."

"I don't want to hurt her Charlie, I do love her. Being with me is just dangerous, more now than ever. And until it's all done. I just can't be what she deserves."

"I'm glad that's how you feel. I also see that you're going to break down soon if you don't find an outlet for all the pressure these so-called grown-ups are putting on you. It's your call, Harry. Tell me what you want."

"Make me feel good, Charlie. Make me forget that I'm Harry Potter, even if it's just for a few hours." 

"I can do that, Harry. That I can do."

Gin knows now, by the way. Just so you know, it's not a secret. Harry laughs.

"Fuck. Harry James Potter. Don't you dare stop there. No one's clothes have even come off yet."

Harry just laughs. "I'll give you the details' Mione. I just wanted you to understand why and how it happened before you get the sordid details."

"Can I ask another question before you go on? While they can't hear us?"

"Of course. You know, I'll tell you anything."

"The twins. I know you were holding back details for Ron's delicate sensibilities, but I need to know. Together? Like together together?"

"Oh yes, Mione. They really do everything together." Harry said with a grin, "Life was seriously fucked up then, but there's something to be said for being sandwiched in the middle of two morally ambiguous and hedonistic Weasleys. I forgot my name that night too."

"One day Harry Potter, you and I are getting drunk and going swimming in your Pensieve."

"We'll see 'Mione. We'll see."

"Now tell me all about how Charlie broke your mind."

\-------

Hermione and Harry were laughing so hard tears were in both their eyes when Draco and Ron finished their chess game.

"Ready to go home, love?" Ron asked Hermione. 

She nods, "We have dinner with Percy later." Hermione and Harry stood up.  
Harry reached for Draco's hand and pulled him into an embrace. He gave him a chaste kiss, "Meet you upstairs after I walk them out."

"Sounds good, love. Bath?"

"Sounds perfect."

Harry walked Ron and Hermione to the floo. He pulled Hermione into a hug. "Thanks for today, both of you. Both of you treated Draco with respect and kindness and made him feel welcome. That means a lot to me."

Ron spoke before Hermione could, "Look, mate, you deserve to be happy. It's easy to see he makes you happy. This morning threw me for a bit, but I don't have issues with Malfoy anymore, he's different. We're all different. I just want my best mate to smile, and I think he makes you smile. I won't pretend to understand the two of you regularly bring random men home, but if you're both happy, then I'm happy," Ron said, grasping Harry's shoulder. "Feel free to stop buggering my siblings, though," Ron said with a grimace.

Harry laughed aloud. "That's their choice as always. I make no promises, I'm not rescinding standing invitations to my bed because of your delicate sensibilities," Harry says with a smirk.

"In all seriousness guys, Draco and I are open about our sex life, but I want you both to know it is more than that. I do love him. I didn't expect to, but that's probably how it happened. He's funny and smart, he understands my baggage, my nightmares, my disdain for the press, he could care less about my name and doesn't need my money. We fit." Harry softened his voice and looked up at his best friends, "He loves me too, you know."

"That's all we want for you, Harry," Hermione said. 

"We love you, mate."

"I love you both, and I'm lucky to have you in my life." Harry's face turns lascivious, "Now, get out of here. I have a hot, naked, blonde in my tub upstairs waiting to bugger me senseless." Ron grimaces, and Hermione laughs. "Details later, Harry. I want details." She says as Ron pulls her to the fireplace.

Harry chuckles and takes the stairs two at a time. His shirt is off and discarded on the floor before he makes it to the landing.


	2. Harry and the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Fred, and George

Harry climbs into his bed in the Gryffindor dorm and reaches out to pull his curtains closed when Dobby pops up at the foot of his mattress.

“Harry Potter, sir, Harry’s matching Wheezeys is wanting him in the Room of Requirement.”

Harry sighs and thinks to himself, “so much for sleeping tonight.” But if the twins are here in the castle looking for him, it might be important. Harry grabs his cloak and map and heads to the Room of Requirement. 

Harry walks into the Room of Requirement expecting something loud and vibrant, like a visual representation of Fred and George. Instead, the room was small and cozy. There was a plush rug that looked very soft in front of a fireplace. Fred and George are lounging on mounds and mounds of pillows. They are, however, wearing completely obnoxious pajamas. 

“What’s all this guys?” Harry asks as he walks into the room. 

“Nightcap and a chat with your favorite Weasleys, young Harry,” says Fred.

“Lose the shoes and get comfy with us,” adds George. 

Harry kicks off his shoes, drops the cloak and map on top of them and sits down cross-legged on the rug between the two of them. “What are we chatting about?” Harry asks, grabbing a cushion to hug to his chest.

“Your morose missives have brought us here to see what’s going on with you.”

“Yeah, Harry, your last letter sounded like you wanted to take a walk off the Astronomy tower without your broom.”

“Can’t have that now, can we?”

“Firewhiskey and talk,” says George passing the bottle to Harry.

Harry takes a long pull on the bottle, swallowing down and wincing past the burn. He looks to his left and right, seeing the twins just watching him patiently. Harry takes another swallow from the bottle then stares forward into the fire. “What am I supposed to say?”

“Anything you want mate.” 

“You know we’re loyal to you, nothing you ever say to us leaves this room.”

“No one hears a word from us.”

“But, you have to talk Harry.”

“Something is bothering you that can’t be fixed by our dear ikle Ronnikins.”

“Or the lovely Ms. Granger.”

Harry snickers at the twins, and takes another drink of whiskey. He lets the warm burn flow down his throat and settles into his belly. 

“They keep telling me I’m obsessed with Malfoy.”

“Are you?”

For a second, Harry pauses, takes another sip from the bottle, looks up, and says, “Yeah. Definitely am.”

Fred chuckles and says, “Don’t worry, mate, he does have a nice arse, even if he is a pointy poncy git.”

“It’s not like that,” Harry pauses, “well, I don’t think it’s like that. I mean, he’s up to something, and no one believes me. Starting to piss me right off.”

“You don’t think it’s like that?” George says, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. No. I don’t know,” Harry says, hanging his head. 

“Are you more worried about what the youngest Malfoy is plotting, or if you’re following him around everywhere for other reasons.”

Harry stands up and starts pacing in a circle around the small room. He’s talking with his hands, still holding the bottle. “I’m not wrong about the plotting, he’s up to something,” Harry says with vehemence. “But all the carrying on about it has made me start to question things. I like your sister, I mean like, like. But I can’t get Malfoy out of my head either. I’m not thinking about him like that, least I don’t think I am, but what if I do like blokes? How’s anyone supposed to know how to figure this stuff out? How am I supposed to figure this out when I’m being dragged around to hell and back with Dumbledore, having to pry things out of Slughorn, following evil gits around, getting no sleep, and…”

Fred intercepts Harry as he walks past him. George takes the bottle from Harry, and Fred guides Harry back down to the rug. “Stop.”

“Yeah, Harry, you’re going to go mental trying to deal with that all at once.”

“But,” 

“No, mate. Hush. One thing at a time.”

Harry slumps against Fred, who still has an arm around him. “Kay.”

“We’re not going to solve the Malfoy’s evil plan problem tonight.”

“The Dumbles and Slughorn problems are problems for our brother and his lovely lady friend.”

Harry laughs loudly, “Merlin, don’t ever let her hear you call her that.”

The twins just grin back at him with giant smiles across their faces.

“So essentially what you’re telling me is you’ve come to help me solve my problems, but none of my problems are ones you can solve.”

“Did kinda sound that way, didn’t it George.”

“A bit, but I think we can help you figure one problem, Harry.”

“What’s that, then?”

“We can help you figure out if you fancy blokes or not.”

Harry just stares forward. “What?”

“We’re blokes. We’re trustworthy. We can help you figure it out.” 

“Otherwise, you’ll be waiting till after bloody Voldemort bites it.”

“Plus, let’s be honest, who else isn’t going straight to the press?”

“But, how? I don’t understand. There’s two of you. Wait, do you fancy me?” Harry blurts out.

“Easy there, mate,” Fred says with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, look, we don’t fancy you ya, speccy git.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit of fun and see if you like it.”

“And two of us means twice the fun if you like it.”

“If you don’t, we stop, finish the firewhiskey and find something else to talk about.”

“It’s that simple?”

“Course it is.”

“I don’t even know what to do.”

“We do. You just decide if you like it or not.”

Fred leans toward Harry and says, “Alright?” 

Harry swallows, nervously looks up to Fred, and says, “Yeah. Alright.”

George crawls closer to Harry and Fred. He reaches out and removes Harry’s glasses gently. Fred grabs the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulls it up over his head. George leans in and presses his mouth to Harry’s. The moment George breaks the kiss, Fred turns Harry’s face towards him and presses his mouth over Harry’s. Fred deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue along Harry’s lips prodding gently, waiting to be invited. Harry relaxes and gives Fred room to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Fred breaks the kiss and leans away from Harry. Harry gives a small whimper and a sigh. He opens his eyes, and George asks, “You good, Harry?”

Harry just nods. Fred asks, “More?” to which Harry replies, “Yeah. Please.” The twins share a grin with each other, then both move toward Harry. Fred moves around to Harry’s back, while George moves in front of him. George initiates a passionate kiss with Harry, and Fred leans in pressing kisses along the side of Harry’s neck, from behind. 

There are too many sensations for Harry to focus on, George’s lips and tongue on and in his mouth, Fred sucking on his neck, four hands moving continuously over his torso, not knowing who’s hands even belong to who. Harry finally stops trying to follow his mind and just relaxes into the moment and does what he feels.

He leans forward on his knees, pushing towards George, pushing into his kiss, and reaches out for the hem of his shirt. Harry pulls George’s shirt over his head, breaking the kiss, and before George can reconnect the kiss, Harry leans forward and licks a stripe from the base of his throat to his chin pulling a moan from George’s mouth. “Fred I think Harry wants to play.”

Fred pulls his own shirt off then leans forward, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso. He pulls Harry back into his chest. George drags his hands down Harry’s stomach stopping at the top of his pajama bottoms. He looks to Harry for permission. Harry nods, and George unties them. Fred pulls Harry’s head back towards him and mashes their lips together as George slides the bottoms and Harry’s pants down over Harry’s hips. George wastes no time being subtle but pulls both off Harry in one swift movement. 

Harry’s cock is hard and jutting out from his body, leaking precome. George leans down and wraps his lips around Harry’s erection, and slides down until he swallows down Harry’s entire cock. Harry is not expecting this or the sensations he’s feeling, and he breaks the kiss with Fred, arches his back thrusting up into George’s mouth and lets out a sound that’s a combination of a moan and a whine. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Fred says. He slides out from behind Harry, supporting his weight and lying Harry back onto the rug. Fred stands and removes the rest of his clothes then gets back down on the floor next to his brother. “Switch and strip,” he says. The moment George pulls his mouth of Harry’s cock, Fred takes his place. George strips quickly and watches Fred taking Harry’s length in and out of his mouth for a moment. “Still good, Harry?”

“Oh fuck, yes, don’t stop,” Harry says, fighting the urge to thrust up into Fred’s mouth. 

“Let’s try something else I think you’ll enjoy this just as much,” says George.

Fred pulls off of Harry and sits back on his heels, “Hands and knees, Harry.”

Harry doesn’t hesitate, he just rolls over and gets into the position as he was told. He hears two separate groans before he feels four hands rubbing along his body. He’s not sure who moves behind him, but he feels a set of hands pulling his arse cheeks apart, and before he can blush from the embarrassment he feels a wet tongue lick between his cheeks. Harry gasps in a mouthful of air and expels a whimper. Harry hears shuffling but has no idea what’s going on behind him. He’s overwhelmed with the feeling of the tongue that’s attacking his hole repeatedly. And then suddenly, his cock is being engulfed inside the wet heat of a mouth from below him. 

The sound that comes from Harry’s mouth isn’t a word, and he doesn’t know how to describe it either. Harry has enough presence of mind to realize that one of the twins is under him, giving him one hell of a blow job, while the other is attacking his arse with his mouth and tongue. The only thing that Harry can think right now is that he’s pretty sure he likes blokes now.

Whichever twin is under him starts pressing a lubed finger inside Harry. He knows it’s not the same person who’s loosening him up with his tongue because that twin is still holding his cheeks apart. The finger in his arse seems to be searching for something, though Harry’s not really sure what would be in there to find, and then all thoughts leave his mind as the finger strokes across something inside him that sends a jolt straight to his cock and Harry is suddenly coming without warning. 

The twin under him slides out and comes around to Harry’s front. Harry’s too far gone to figure out which twin it is, but he hears him look down at Harry and ask, “Want to keep going?”

Harry opens his mouth to ask, but the tongue that’s still teasing his ass suddenly pushes inside his opening, he gasps then chokes out, “Yes. More.”

The twin in front of him is holding his own erect cock and stroking it slowly. The twin behind him slides one finger inside him but doesn’t stop his constant attack with his tongue. The twin at his head reaches down for Harry’s chin and pulls his head up slightly, then pushes his thumb in between Harry’s open lips. Harry sucks the thumb into his mouth, and he hears a groan from in front of him. 

“I think he’s enjoying himself, Fred,” George says a little breathlessly. George pulls his thumb from Harry’s mouth and guides his cock to Harry’s mouth. “Open up, Harry,” George says, rubbing the head of his cock slowly on Harry’s lips. Harry opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, waiting for George to move forward. He feels the hard shaft of smooth, soft skin rub across his tongue, and Harry moans around George. Harry’s not really sure what he’s supposed to do here, but he tries to replicate the things he remembers being done to him before. “Fuck, Harry, your mouth feels good.”

Harry concentrates on the cock in his mouth, so he’s startled when he feels a second finger slide into his arse. He chokes a bit as the shock pushed him a bit farther on George’s cock than he was comfortable with. But he doesn’t pull away, just backs off a bit and keeps going. Fred warns him this time, “Going to give you one more finger, Harry now.” Harry pushes back as an affirmation, and whines around George’s cock when the third finger breaches him. 

Harry pulls off George’s cock just enough to whine out, “Fred please, inside me, fuck. Please fuck me.” Harry leans forward-searching out George’s cock again, and George guides his mouth back into place.

“Almost there, Harry, just hold on.” The fingers are removed, and Harry feels cold slick lube quickly rubbed around his opening. He feels a blunt pressure as Fred starts to push the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Once his head pops through the resistance, Harry gasps, but doesn’t let go of George. 

“Fucking Merlin, you’re tight, Harry,” Fred exclaims as he slowly pushes inside Harry. Harry doesn’t think it’s possible to feel more full than he does right now. The sensation is strange, but not bad. He’s processing what he really thinks about it as Fred pulls out and pushes back in, after a couple slow thrusts, Fred sets a steady rhythm, and George matches it immediately. 

For the next few minutes, the only thing Harry knows is he’s being held still by his hips and head, and the slide of the cock up his arse matches the slide of the one in his mouth. Every nerve ending is on fire, and his entire body feels like a ball of want. 

Suddenly, Fred reaches down and wraps his hand around Harry’s cock and starts stroking it to match the rhythm of his thrusts. Fred comes first, the tight hold of Harry’s arse is milking his cock, and he can’t hold back anymore. Fred shoves in all the way to the hilt and speeds up his strokes on Harry’s cock as he empties his balls into Harry. George is the next to go, as Harry gets closer to the edge, he starts sucking harder on George. George thrusts into Harry’s mouth and spills his load into Harry’s throat. Harry coughs a little, having no experience at breathing and swallowing around a cock in his throat. The sensation of Georges come in his throat, and Fred’s softening cock slipping from his arse is enough to tip Harry over the edge, and he’s shooting his second load of the night onto the rug. 

George lays down on his back on the rug and throws a glance at Fred, “Help him over here, I want to suck your come from him.” 

Harry shivers at the sound of such a dirty thought coming from his comedic friend, but he can’t lie and say he isn’t curious. Fred guides Harry to his knees over George’s head and holds him steady as he lowers his arse onto George’s mouth. George immediately starts lapping at the come that has dribbled into the crease of Harry’s arse. Once he cleans that up, he fastens his mouth over Harry’s entire hole and sucks in earnest. Harry gasps, his legs are threatening to give out, but Fred’s arms are helping hold him up, and George’s hands are strong and steady under his thighs, so Harry just lets go. His balls and cock are lying haphazardly across George’s face, and this is just so dirty, wrong, right that his spent cock gives a twitch. It’s too soon for him to get hard again, but his dick is definitely letting him know that this is turning him on. George sucks hard one more time, then backs off to lick all of Harry as if he’s making sure nothing has been left behind. George slides from under him, and both twins help ease him down to the rug. 

They lay down next to him, a tangle of limbs. Fred has had time to catch his breath, so he’s completely relaxed. George and Harry are panting and spent. As his breathing returns to return to normal, Harry looked to his left and his right, a twin lying on either side of him. He looks up at the ceiling of the room above them and says, “I think it’s safe to say I like blokes.” All three descend into laughter.

The laughter dies down into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Harry breaks the silence asking, “So when do we get to do that again where I get to take Fred’s spot?” 

The twins laugh again. “Let's nap a bit and see what happens when we wake up.” 

Harry nods.

George reaches out for his wand, he quickly transfigures three of the cushions into pillows, and one into a blanket. He throws the blanket over the three of them. Harry rolls onto his side, throwing a leg over George and snuggling into his side. Fred slides behind Harry, spooning him. George’s arm is under Harry and Fred’s heads, and Fred’s arm reaches past Harry to rest on his brother’s hip. Warm, safe, and sated, Harry drifts off to sleep.


	3. Harry and Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first time with Charlie.

_Excerpt from Ch. 1_

_“The muscles in his forearms? They flexed whenever he moved his hands, and you just knew how fucking secure his arms would feel around you. And his thighs? Merlin Hermione. He was wearing jeans, and they were so fucking tight across his thighs. I couldn’t stop staring. I couldn’t stop imagining how hard he could take me with legs that strong. Oh my. I was so distracted. And I was trashed. I handed him the bottle and turned to look up at his face. His hand brushed over mine on the bottle, I felt the roughness of his hands, and I was done. I just leaned over and kissed him.”_

  
_“He gently pulled me away from him with the arm around my shoulder and looked at me. I expected him to tell me all the reasons we couldn’t. Instead, he just said what would happen if we did, and it was my call.”_

  
_He looked me in the eye and said, “Harry, I don’t do relationships. Ever. With anyone.” I went to talk, and he cut me off. “I know you and Ginny broke it off. But I also know my little sister’s in love with you. Do you even like women?”_  
_“Both. I like both.”_

  
_“Good. I didn’t think you’d string her along, but I needed to be sure.”_

  
_“If you want a night to forget about it all. I’ll give you that. I can make your body sing, and you can forget your name, if only for a bit. But you can never hurt my sister with this, Harry.”_

  
_“I don’t want to hurt her Charlie, I do love her. Being with me is just dangerous, more now than ever. And until it’s all done. I just can’t be what she deserves.”_

  
_“I’m glad that’s how you feel. I also see that you’re going to break down soon if you don’t find an outlet for all the pressure these so-called grown-ups are putting on you. It’s your call, Harry. Tell me what you want.”_

  
_“Make me feel good, Charlie. Make me forget that I’m Harry Potter, even if it’s just for a few hours.”_

  
_“I can do that, Harry. That I can do.”_

\-------

  
Charlie set the bottle down on the ground far enough away where we wouldn’t knock it over. Then he turned back towards me. He slid the arm around my shoulders down until it was low around my hips. He lifted me in one smooth movement turning me to face him and setting me astride his lap. I was already turned on, but that display of strength, Holy Merlin, I’d never gotten so hard so fast.

  
Charlie started to slide his arms up my back under my shirt, and I lifted my hands so he could remove it. He tossed the shirt to the ground, then pulled me into his chest and started kissing me. He raised both hands and put them on either side of my head so he could hold me still while he attacked my mouth. First, it was long slow strokes of his tongue, then small nips up my jaw. He returned to my mouth this time with passionate brutal kisses that left me panting when he finally pulled back. 

  
Charlie moved one hand to the back of my neck, and the other slid down my back. The hand on my back continued its path until it was under my pajamas and pants. I could feel the rough pads of his fingers on my arse, and he squeezed. The hand behind my neck canted my head to the side, and he instantly began to devour my throat. Sucking hard enough to mark and cross just to this side of pain, then pulling back and licking slowly soothing the spot he’d just tortured. He nipped my ear, then worked his way down to my collar bone. I didn’t know a collar bone could be erotic but fuck if Charlie didn’t make it so. 

Everything became this haze of want and need, and I just gave myself over to the sensations. After a moment, I looked up and met his eyes, “I need to touch you, Charlie, can I touch you?”

He leaned us forward from the wall and used the hand on my neck to pull his shirt over his head in one movement. He never stopped grasping my ass, leaving the shirt hanging from his wrist. He leaned back against the wall, and this time when he pulled me forward, he changed the angle I was sitting at so he could reach my nipples. My hands were on his shoulders, and I immediately began running my hands over the muscles in his shoulders and upper back. I slid my hands up his neck and into his hair, newly shorn, and ran my nails over his scalp. 

When I did that, he bit hard enough to make me cry out, and the pain turned to pleasure immediately, and I thrust my hips against him, desperately searching for friction. I started begging, “Please, Charlie. Please.” though I couldn’t have verbalized precisely what I was asking for. “More. Need more.”

Charlie chuckled at my plea, but he gave me more. Suddenly both hands were under my arse, his mouth was on my other nipple, and we were standing. He stood and lifted me like I weighed nothing. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, holding myself tight to his body. 

“I’m not going to drop you, Harry. You’re safe with me. Well, your virtue isn’t, but I won’t hurt you, I won’t let anyone hurt you,” the gentle way he spoke completely belied the aggression and passion the tryst had contained so far.

“No virtues to worry about Charlie, that ship sailed.”

He stopped walking, pulled back, and looked at me quizzically. “With a man too?”

“Only men. No women, Gin and I haven’t crossed that line, I won’t hurt her that way.”

Charlie just blinked at me, then nodded. “Can I ask?”

“The twins,” I said, ducking my head sheepishly.

Charlie just barked out a laugh and shook his head, “Well at least I can assume that went well for you.”

“Weasley prowess a point of pride?” I said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Not that, I just know those two don’t do anything halfway, and that they’re hedonistic little buggers.”

It was my turn to chuckle. “That’s true. Is the Q&A part of the evening over now? Not that I’m complaining about you holding me here like this. It’s rather warm and safe, but I believe you promised to make me forget that I’m Harry Potter, and right now, I still know my name.”

“Cheeky bugger. I did promise that. Let me deliver.”

Charlie walked us over to one of the tables that Arthur collected his trinkets on. He pulled his wand and levitated all of the items to one of the other tables in the room. He cast a cushioning charm then set me down on top of the table that felt like sinking into a mattress. 

“Relax and let go. Just feel. I’ll take good care of you.” Charlie stripped me of the rest of my clothes and slid me back further onto the table. He climbed up, straddling my thighs with his hands on my chest. He went back to kissing me, starting with my neck. This time he focused on the opposite side that he attacked before. When he nipped a tendon in my shoulder hard enough to make me cry out and arch my back, I let go. I quit thinking of anything but the sensations going through my body. 

Charlie bit, pinched, kissed, scratched, and worshiped every inch of my torso. He slowly made his way down, eliciting sounds from me that should have been embarrassing, but I was too far gone to care. I felt utterly wanton. When he made it past my navel, he took the path down one side of my hip, altogether avoiding the place I was so desperate to feel his touch. I was so hard, my cock was leaking precome and jutting out from my body, begging to be touched. When he reached the place, my hip meets my thigh, he switched to the other side starting at the hip and working his way back in a circle until he met my navel again. I heard myself whine when he sat back on his calves and just looked at me.

He looked at me with desire, and it flooded my body with heat. He reached down and ran his hands from my shoulders to my thighs and back again. Sometimes flexing his hands and squeezing gently, other times dragging his nails, hard enough to mark, but ones that would fade, not linger.

“Flip,” was the simple command he gave me and I complied without even thinking. Charlie repeated the process down my back, and I melted into a puddle of want and need. When he got to my lower back just before the swell of my arse, he lifted my hips slightly and guided me to my knees. He pushed my head and shoulders back down, flush with the tabletop, and spread my thighs until I started to feel the muscles burn.

His hands kneaded my arse cheeks, squeezing and pulling them apart. I felt his warm breath over my entrance, and I heard myself gasp. Then his tongue was on me, and I couldn’t think again, only feel. 

The twins aren’t the only Weasleys that don’t do things halfway. Charlie ate my arse like he was a starving man, and I was the first meal he’d had in a month. He used his tongue swiping across my opening, then prodding it, occasionally stopping to nip at my cheeks with his teeth then diving back into opening me up with his tongue. There was so much sensation, I almost felt like I was floating. 

The lubed finger he slid into me was shocking, but only because I wasn’t expecting it. He had relaxed my muscles so much that his finger slid in easily. It wasn’t long before a second finger pressed in to join the first, then I felt a warm mouth close over my balls as he sucked one into his mouth. He hummed around my balls as he scissored the fingers in my arse. The vibrations of his mouth and his fingers’ movement sent a jolt of lust straight to my cock. I was panting by this point, continually making noises I can’t even explain. 

When he added the third finger, I began to beg, in earnest, “Please, more. Need you. Please, Charlie, please.” But my begging didn’t get me anywhere. He didn’t change his pace, he didn’t change anything, just kept going at his steady, infuriating rhythm. The fingers in my arse brushed against something, and my cock jumped. Charlie found that spot again and began to rub it with just the right amount of pressure. He let my balls slide from his mouth with a pop, letting his teeth pull gently on my sac’s skin. 

I felt Charlie move back up my body, fingers still rubbing inside my arse, taking me closer and closer to coming. Then suddenly, his hand pulled out, and he flipped me back onto my back. Before I had even registered the movement, Charlie’s hot wet mouth slid down over my cock, and he shoved his fingers back inside, immediately searching for that sweet spot one more time. 

He didn’t bob up and down on my cock like I thought he would, he just slid all the way down my shaft until his nose was flush against my abdomen and his chin against my balls and sucked. I could feel his throat pulsing around me, and his fingers inside me began to rub faster and harder. I knew I was going to come, so I put my hands in his hair as a warning, getting ready to pull him off, but he pushed down even farther. It wasn’t long, and I was coming, shooting my load straight down his throat. 

I slumped bonelessly back to the table, took a few panting breaths then managed to say, “That was bloody fucking amazing.”  
Charlie looked up with a smirk, “Oh, we’re not nearly done yet, love. That’s just the beginning.”

“You’re going to kill me.”

“I’m going to wreck you. But that was the plan.” Charlie said with a wink. He stood from the table and dropped his pants with a quick shove down his hips. The sight of him naked was just as hot as I expected it to be. The muscles in his thighs were toned and tight and just as strong as those in his arms. He climbed back up onto the table and between my legs, where I got a good look at his cock for the first time. 

Charlie’s cock was a work of art, and I knew that I’d be wordless again after he pounded into me with it, I knew that I’d still be feeling him for the next few days, no matter how well I’d been prepared. Charlie’s cock was thick, nearly twice as thick around as the ones I’d experienced before. Where the twins were long, longer than mine, though a bit thinner, with a slight curve, Charlie’s was shorter, about the same length as mine, but it was thick and stood straight out from his body. I licked my lips in anticipation, and Charlie smiled. “Like what you see, love?”

“Oh, yes. Fuck me, Charlie, I want to feel you for days.”

“That you will. Your tight little arse is going to feel so good as I stretch it open around my cock. Then once I’m inside you, I’m going to fuck you until you come again for me, and I’m going to keep fucking you until I’m done.”

My cock started to harden just at the sound of his voice, those dirty words coming from him. Charlie took a bit of conjured lube and slid it over his hard cock. He pushed two then three fingers back inside me, making sure I was still open, and there was enough lube. He sat back on his calves, slid his arms under my knees, and jerked my whole body towards him. 

Charlie sat up, sliding my legs over his shoulders. He lined up his cock and slowly pressed the head inside me. I felt the stretch and burn as he slowly pushed inside. He stopped once the head was in, took a few deep breaths, and looked over my face for any pain. I imagine all he saw was lust because the next thing I knew, he was bending forward, pressing my legs nearly back to my shoulders. I felt the burn in my leg muscles and the stretch in my arse simultaneously because he didn’t hesitate to slide all the way into me in one smooth, slow thrust. 

Charlie didn’t stop again until he was as far as he could go inside me, his balls rubbing against my cheeks. He looked down at me, making eye contact, smiled, and asked, “Ready?”

My only reply was to smile. Which was basically the last coherent thought I had. He set a brutal pace, thrusting in and out with speed and force. I was babbling and whimpering, shouting things like, “please,” and “more.” I could feel the second orgasm building slowly around the rhythm he had set, but if you’d asked me right then, I’d have said Charlie was a Legillimens because just before I was about to come, only from his cock in my arse and no other stimulation, he stopped and pulled out. I whined at the loss, but before I could open my mouth to complain, Charlie had stood up, and I was being lifted from the table back into Charlie’s arms and carried back to the wall. 

He pushed my back up to the wall, then used his hands to pull my arse cheeks apart and lowered me slowly back onto his cock.

His hands went to either side of my waist, and I found myself being raised and dropped onto his cock. My arms rested on top of his, and my hands lay gently on his shoulders. I wasn’t holding myself up in any way, his arms had me securely. As he increased the speed he was using to impale me on his cock, I threw my head back against the wall and panted. It didn’t take long for my orgasm to build back up. I started to reach down to touch myself, but Charlie changed tactics again before I could. 

He carried me back to the table, but instead of putting me down on it, he stood me up on my legs. I was turned around and bent at the waist over the table. He stretched my arms out over my head and pressed my torso down into the table. “Don’t move. Just feel,” he whispered in my ear before I felt his hands on my arse, guiding his cock back inside me. Once he was fully seated, he slid his arms up over my own and pressed his chest against my back. I could feel his breath on my ear, and he began to talk to me. As the first words of filth were whispered from his mouth to my ear, he began to thrust. 

He set a rhythm this time of a slow glide out, followed by a fast, hard thrust forward. It wasn’t long until I was begging again,

“Faster, harder, please.” “Let me come, Charlie, please.”

But my words had no effect, he just kept going in that steady infuriating pace. Slow retreat, hard and fast thrust forward. The third time my orgasm built up, he finally didn’t stop. My breathing changed, and he slid his hands down to my hips and changed the angle of thrusts without changing the pace. “Come to me. Let go, let it all go, come for me,” he said in my ear in that same voice he’d been whispering filthy thoughts a few moments before. The second time he asked my balls tightened, and I came hard enough that my vision blurred for a moment. 

My legs started to buckle, but Charlie pulled out gently and lifted me back onto the table. He climbed up beside me and began peppering kisses along my jaw. “You still with me, still good?” I opened my eyes and gave him a hazy smile and a nod. I was beyond words at this point. 

Charlie rolled me gently onto my side, sliding up behind me in a spooning position. He tucked my top leg up a little higher with his arm, then I felt him slowly slide back inside me. His thrusts were gentle this time. He ran his hand over my thigh from the hip to knee. He continued this path, trailing his fingers over my skin in a slow rhythm. He slid his other arm underneath my torso and around to my chest, pulling me tight into his body. There was no space between us, we were joined from neck to pelvis. He pressed his face into my neck, and with gentle nips and kisses, he continued to rock slowly. His arms, mouth, and hips never stopped moving.

I was so sated and relaxed, I felt ecstasy, but I wasn’t hard. The hand on my leg slid up to my balls and massaged them slowly, he moved on to my cock, stroking not to entice, but just to enhance the sensations. I didn’t know what to concentrate on, the hand on my pelvis, the hot wet kisses on my neck, the hand gently scratching my nipples and holding me tight against him, or the hips slowly taking their own pleasure from my worn-out body. 

When Charlie finally came, it was in the same controlled way that he’d done everything else. His hips stilled from their thrusts, he seated himself fully inside me and rocked us together in time. He wrapped both arms tightly against my torso, one across my chest the other across my stomach. The only sign of aggression was his mouth, where he bit down onto my shoulder. He continued rocking us until his orgasm was complete, then he slowly took his mouth off my shoulder and loosened his arms. I felt his softening cock slip from inside me, his hot come following it out of my arse. 

Charlie stayed on his side but reached out and turned me on my back. One arm around my back, the other pulled my legs up over his and pulled me into his arms. He pushed my hair back from my head and tilted my head to his face to make eye contact.

“Alright, there, Harry?”

“Hmm?”

I heard him chuckle.

“Brilliant Charlie. I’m brilliant,” I said with a yawn.

“You’re knackered,” he said with a smile. “Get some rest, I’ll take care of everything.”

I leaned farther into him and had just enough energy to say, “Thank you, Charlie.” I felt him kiss my forehead as he slid out from under me. He must have transfigured something into a blanket because I felt the weight of a blanket as I drifted off to sleep. 

I woke the next morning back in Ron’s room, and for a moment, I was sure it was a dream. I rolled to my side to reach for my glasses. I could feel the twinge of soreness from our activities and saw a vial with a note next to my glasses. I knew then I wasn’t imagining, and it had happened. The next thing I registered was the pounding headache that came with drinking a half bottle of firewhiskey. I picked up the vial and looked at the note. 

\-------

  
H, 

This will help the hangover.

C   
P.S. Your name is Harry Potter.

\-------

  
My quick burst of laughter made my head throb and startled Ron, who rolled over and went right back to sleep. I downed the potion quickly and felt the immediate relief. I lay back down on my pillow and took stock of myself for a few moments. I realized that for the first time since Dumbledore told me about the Horcruxes, the tension was gone from my shoulders, and I felt the beginnings of hope. I felt like we could do this, that we were going to get through it all somehow, that maybe, just maybe, our dumb luck would pull us through once again. 


	4. Harry and Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny

Harry and Ginny finally shag for the first time about a month after the Battle. Before it happens, they talk about this being a “test run” so to speak. They’re not jumping back into a relationship, but they’re both curious about their chemistry. And they both recognize the pent up need they both seem to be carrying. 

Once their first coupling has ended, they both lay back on Harry’s bed catching their breath. Harry says to himself, “that was a bit different from blokes, but I liked it.” 

Gin’s head pops up to look at Harry, and Harry realizes he said this out loud.

Harry panics, sitting straight up in the bed, “Fuck Gin, I didn’t mean to tell you like that.” Harry looks like he’s about to bolt from the bed. 

Ginny grabs his arm, “Stop, Harry. I’m not mad, talk to me.” 

“So, um, I like blokes.”

“Then why did w-?”

“And women,” Harry says quickly, cutting her off, “Both, I like both.”

Gin sighs, “Good, I don’t want to be a pity fuck, Harry.”

Harry looks at her, “The last thing I feel for you is pity Gin. Shagging you was magnificent, I’d just never shagged a woman before.” 

“You said ‘different’, so I’m guessing you’ve already had sex with a man?” Before Harry can answer Ginny’s face pales and she blurts out, “Oh shite, you spent the last year with Hermione and Ron. Please tell me it wasn’t my brother Harry.” 

“Um… well, it was your brother, but it wasn’t Ron.” 

Ginny barks out laughter. “Thank Merlin. Fred and George or Charlie?”

Harry just stares unable to answer. 

“Um.”

“Merlin, Fred, George, and Charlie?? Harry Potter, you slag you.”

“Look Gin, I wasn’t trying to lie -”

“Hush Harry, I’m not upset. Curious and amused, but not upset.” 

“Well, sixth year, I had a feeling I might fancy blokes, and I already knew I fancied you. But there was so much going on, and I didn’t have time to experiment like a normal teenager. And the twins offered themselves as test subjects.” 

Ginny snickered. “I bet they did” 

“How do you mean?”

“Harry, you’re fit. And you’re passionate about everything. Shagging, you was bound to be fun. I’m sure Fred and George figured that out. Volunteering to help you wasn’t a hardship.” 

Harry blushes at the compliment. 

“I’m not shocked you shagged Charlie. But his conquests and adventures have always been gossip between the siblings, I’m shocked he kept it secret.”

“Things with us were still a bit muddled back then, and neither of us wanted you to be hurt.” 

“Wait, this wasn’t recently?”

“Before Bill’s wedding,” Harry said, ducking his head, “I’ll need to let him know now and that you’re okay with it. I promised him that I wouldn’t ever let that night hurt you.” 

“Harry, it’s fine. I’m thrilled it happened. You were so high strung then. We were all worried you were going to snap like a bowstring. Explains why you were so calm the morning of the wedding. Charlie shagged the tension right out of you.” 

“Did he ever,” Harry laughs. “Obviously I have a thing for Weasleys. Well, most of you. I’ll never be interested shagging Percy or Ron,” Harry said, pulling a face.

Gin laughs too. “So does that mean Bill is your next Weasley conquest.” 

“No! I may be a slag, but I’d never mess with someone’s marriage.”

“I know Harry, I’m mostly teasing. I just thought it was amusing that you didn’t eliminate him.” 

“Percy just pisses me off, so he’s a big giant no. I exclude Hermione and Ron because they’re too close to me ever to cross that line. I mean, all the Weasley’s family, but it hasn’t stopped me from falling into bed with most of you. Merlin, that just sounds wrong. Don’t really have any objections to Bill, so it’d be silly to say never.”

“’ New Harry’ has a fascinating mind,” Gin says, running her nails down Harry’s chest. 

“I guess I am more open and a lot less scared of saying what I’m thinking and feeling now. After I died, when I chose to come back instead of moving on, I decided I really wanted to live my life this time. It made me realize I had to stop worrying about all the things expected of me.” 

“I like it. I like it a lot,” she says, throwing a leg over Harry and setting her astride Harry’s waist and bending down start a slow passionate snogging session. As Harry deepens the kiss, Ginny slides farther down Harry’s body until her ass is brushing against Harry’s rapidly growing cock. 

Ginny is still wet from their earlier session, and the added lubrication from Harry’s come still inside her ensures that his entry will be smooth. Ginny cants her hips and slides backward slowly, lining up his erection with her entrance. She breaks the kiss throwing her head back as Harry’s cock slides inside her in one smooth movement. Harry growls as the feeling of soft wet heat surrounds him. He tilts his head forward, sucking one of her breasts deep into his mouth, then backs off slowly until her nipple is the only thing left between his teeth. He increases the pressure until Ginny gasps and groans from the blend of pain and pleasure. It’s his turn to gasp as she seats herself as far down as she can. 

Gin sits up straight, pushing Harry’s shoulders down to the mattress and guiding his hands to rest gently on her thighs. “Lay back and enjoy Harry. Let me take care of you this time,” Ginny says as she begins to move above him.

“Fuck, Gin, you taking control is so fucking hot,” Harry says with a strangled voice, “I’m not going to last long like this.”

Ginny chuckles at his obvious arousal but sets a steady pace dancing her body above him. The lack of shame, and ease of movement, tells Harry this isn’t the first time she’s done this. He expected to be jealous, but he’s genuinely happy she’s experienced enough to make this very good for him. He’s not complaining about the way she’s making him feel. 

Gin reads his reactions and body with skill, and it doesn’t take long before she’s milking his second orgasm of the day out of him. 

He pulls on her thighs, guiding her towards his face, “Get up here and let me lick my come out of you until you come so hard, your thighs shake.”

“Confident are we?” Ginny chuckles as she crawls up the bed. 

“More like relentless,” Harry says, pulling a second pillow under his head. 

Ginny grasps the headboard to steady herself just before Harry reaches up and grabs her. His hands grasp where her thighs meet her pelvis, both thumbs grazing over her lips. “Drop your weight Gin, I have you.” She relaxes the muscles she was using in her thighs to hold her steady and feels the strength of Harry holding her steady. With no warning, his thumbs slide right inside her lips, pulling them apart as he lowers her the last bit onto his face. 

His mouth fits right over her center and begins sucking in earnest. There’s no finesse in his movements, no teasing, he just goes right to what he wants. His nose grazes her clit as he swallows down the mix of their fluids that he’s sucking out of her. When the rush of fluids slows down, Harry pushes his nose harder into her clit. Ginny cries out, “Fuck Harry do that again.”

He obliges twice and then focuses on taking her apart with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Harry keeps up a steady pace of licking, sucking, nipping. Ginny is trying to squirm, but Harry’s hands are clamped on her and restricting her movement. He’s grasping hard enough that she knows she’ll be bruised in the morning, but knows she’ll wear those marks with fond thoughts of a fun time had. Harry has been alternating pressure and speeds this whole time, not allowing Ginny to ever push over that final edge. She’s so close, and it’s driving her crazy. “Please, Harry please. Let me come, I need to come now.” 

Harry pushes her hips up just enough to give him room to speak. “I’m going to set you down all the way on my face; take what you want, Gin.” Before she can react or speak, she’s lowered onto his face. She feels the pressure of his nose and mouth and chin pressing into her. She reaches one hand down from the headboard and tangles it in Harry’s hair tugging it gently, and she starts to rock. She’s pressing down onto his face. Riding his nose with her clit, she can feel his tongue moving inside her, and she’s so close, she’s afraid to hurt him, but she wants to tip over the edge so badly. 

Harry moves his hands behind her, pulling on the tops of her thighs, hard. Her grip tightens in his hair, and she starts rocking in earnest. Ginny is sure she must be hurting him, but he’s holding her too tightly to back off any, so she keeps moving, chasing her own pleasure. She’s so close, she shoves herself down hard, and the continuous pressure on her clit pushes her over the edge. Her body jerks several times with the force of her orgasm, then she finally slumps forward against the headboard. Harry’s hands slide back under her thighs and lift her gently, allowing him to take a deep breath. She notes that the muscles in her thighs are quivering, and she smiles. 

Harry lifts her a bit more, giving him room to slide out from under her. He sets her down gently on the pillow he just vacated, then rolls off the bed and stands up. He quickly rolls his neck and shoulders to release the tension in his muscles, then reaches out to help Ginny into a more comfortable position. He can tell she’s still lost in the force of her orgasm and isn’t really back with him yet, so he climbs back up on the bed and pulls her gently into his lap. He adjusts them, so his back is against the headboard, and Gin is seated across his lap, leaned into his torso, with her head tucked under his chin. 

“Alright there love?” Harry asks, slowly stroking her hair. Helping her relax her way down from the high. Gin’s breath evens out, and she slowly lifts her head to look at Harry. 

“Fuck Harry, that was bloody brilliant.”

“You were brilliant, Gin.”

“Sleep, eat, repeat?” Gin asks with a wicked grin.

“Sleep, eat, long soak in a hot bath, repeat?” Harry counters.

“Sold Harry,” she says, sliding off his lap, allowing them to slide down onto the bed. Harry waves his hand, casting a nonverbal cleaning charm over both of them before getting comfortable on his pillow. He reaches out, pulling Ginny into him. She rolls toward him, throwing a leg over his and putting her head on his shoulder. Her arm rests across his chest, his arm holds her to his side, as they both drift off to sleep. 

Hours later, Harry wakes first. He extracts himself from Ginny’s arms, throws on a dressing gown, and heads into the hallway, so the talking doesn’t wake Ginny up. He calls for Kreacher and asks for diner to be served soon and for it to be served up in his room. While waiting on Kreacher to reappear, Harry heads quietly into the en suite. 

This was one of the first rooms he had completely remodeled when he decided to permanently live at Grimmauld Place. Harry had installed a massive bathtub. It wasn’t as large as the Prefects bath, but it would hold four people quite comfortably. He had several different taps installed as well. 

Harry turned on the water to a temperature that was just at the limit of hot but not too hot to be comfortable. He also turned on the tap that would add potions to the water to aid muscle relaxation. Harry watched as the tub began to fill, and the potion created bubbles. Harry waves his wand for the water to stop once the tub is full and set a stasis charm over the water temperature and the bubbles. 

By the time this was done, and he heads back into the bedroom, Kreacher appears with food. Kreacher set the tray down on a small table near the window and left Harry and Ginny alone. Harry crawled over to the bed and pulled back the covers. He woke Ginny by covering her with kisses and light nips along her exposed skin. She woke with a happy groan and slowly opened her eyes to look at Harry. “Hello, handsome.”

“Up you get Gin, I prepared us a bath, and Kreacher’s brought food.”

“Mmmm,” Gin said as she slowly rolled to the mattress’s side and slid her bare feet to the floor. She quickly walked over to the table, taking a seat and opening the trays to see what had been brought for them. Gin was so comfortable in her skin, Harry just looked at her with awe. 

“What?” She asked as she noticed the silly look on Harry’s face.

“You’re amazing, Gin. That’s all.”

She smiled back at him, “Come eat Harry, Kreacher’s made a feast, and you’ll need your strength later,” she said with a leer. 

Harry chuckled and made his way to the table. After eating their fill, they made their way into the bathroom and sank down into the hot water. The heat and the potion immediately began relaxing their tense, sore muscles. Both made quick use of washing up, dunking under the water quickly, and washing their hair. After they’d gotten clean, as the bubbles began to dissipate, the pair just sat comfortably and enjoyed the heat and the quiet. 

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, “What do you want to happen now, Gin?” he asked. 

When her expression turned devious, Harry interrupted, “Not that, that’s already a given, I mean with us. Out of bed. I think we’ve established we have chemistry, but do you want to get back into a relationship?”

Gin sat silently for a moment then turned her body to face Harry’s. “Complete honesty?”

“Of course, Gin, we’ll never work otherwise.”

She nods, “No, Harry, I don’t want to go back to dating.”

Harry lets out a breath he doesn’t even realize he’d been holding. “I don’t understand why I feel relieved by that answer. I know I love you, and I sure as fuck desire you, but your answer made me feel relief.”

“I think its because we’re young Harry. And we fought a war. A war you won. Our life can be different than our parents. With the pressure of the war, both our parents married young, and children young. We don’t have that pressure anymore. Wizards live a long time. We don’t have to rush into anything or settle down right away.”

“Makes sense. Most of my thoughts since the Battle have been along the lines of ‘What do I have to do next?’ but I keep reminding myself, I don’t HAVE to do anything. Sure there’s things I should do, but I don’t have anyone running my life anymore but me. Where’s that leave us, Gin?”

“Honestly, wherever we want to be. I want to explore life, explore the world. I don’t want to settle down, I want to meet lots of people, have new experiences, make a lot of mistakes and have fun before I figure out anything permanent.”

“That actually sounds like an excellent plan,” Harry says with a smile. “I know in the long run, I want a family. I want someone to fall in love with and spend my life with. I want children running around for me to spoil. But I also think I don’t even know enough about myself to make those decisions right now. I want to go figure out what I really like. But I don’t just want you to leave here, and we never see each other again either.”

“Harry, that’s not going to happen. We’ll always be in each other’s life. I cant imagine Mum letting either of us miss too much family time,” Gin says with a laugh. “And I don’t know about you, but I’m definitely not against the idea of jumping into bed casually as long as we’re single at the time.”

Harry reaches out and slides his arm around Ginny’s waist, “You’re always welcome in my bed Gin. Standing invitation. Dating or not. I don’t plan to try any exclusive relationships any time soon. Opening up to others emotionally is going to be my biggest struggle. The circle of people I trust is very small.”

“So if you find a hot bloke, I’m invited to join?” Ginny says with a laugh.

“Definitely. I enjoyed sex with you, we can repeat that at any time.”

“I think I was already promised a repeat after the bath.”

“That you were,” Harry says with a grin. “What are we going to tell everyone else?”

“We’re friends. We’re close friends. They don’t need to know anything else. No one needs to know what happens in either of our beds.”

“As long as you’re sure. I just don’t want to be attacked by someone’s older brothers.”

Ginny laughs, then snickers. “I think you’d rather enjoy being attacked by MOST of my older brothers.”

“That lot defending your honor is not quite the kind of aggression I’d enjoy, Gin.”

“I’ll talk to George, Charlie, and Bill. We’re all pretty honest and open with each other anyway. You won’t get any issues from them. Percy isn’t stupid enough to cross you anymore, and Ron, well, if he actually figures anything out, you can explain it to him,” Ginny says with a wink. 

Ginny reaches over the side of the bath for her wand. She sets the tub to drain, running clean water to rinse them both off. Then climbs out of the tub, waiting for Harry to follow. She waves her wand with a quick-drying charm, then pulls Harry towards her. “Talk time’s over lover boy,” she says as she reaches down and wraps her hand around his still soft cock giving him a quick squeeze. She turns on her heel and walks towards the bedroom, calling out over her shoulder, “I have much more interesting things to do with your mouth.”

Harry wastes no time following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot that ended after Chapter 1. Now it has taken on a life of its own. There are more scenes in the works. A few more that were mentioned in Ch1 (Harry/Draco after the Pensieve; Harry/Draco/Charlie), as well as some new ideas that took off on their own.   
> I hope you enjoy the story and the new additions.


End file.
